


bury a friend

by PhantomVista



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dark, GUESS WHAT, Kinda, Like this prolly is gonna get really dark, M/M, Remnants of Despair (Dangan Ronpa), anger kokichi, but if anything happened to them i would kill everyone reading this and then myself, but that's bout it, choke me daddy ;), fun fact of the day, he's also a bottom 100 percent confirmed, i mean kokichi is insane as well but like.. shuichi u need a phat chill pill, i've only had these bois for a day and a half, its an inside joke guys, its mainly shuichi/kokichi/kindaaa junko-centric, remnant of despair au, shuichi is fucking insane please send him to a therapist, shuichi's literally a dog i don't know what else to tell u-, so yea the v3 children are remnants but honestly i won't really focus on them, spider cockichi, succi and cockichi are remnant of despairs, there's no killing game, they may pop in here or there, we have no beta because we die on the battlefield like m e n, you'll see tho owo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomVista/pseuds/PhantomVista
Summary: "When we all fall asleep, where do we go?"-It only takes one fashionista to send one detective into despair. And then it takes the same fashionista and realization that his lover has fallen into deep despair to plunge a leader into that lovely despair as well.





	1. 𝕄𝕆ℝℙℍ𝕀ℕ𝔼

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Curiosity Killed the Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013873) by [therealassistant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealassistant/pseuds/therealassistant). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> hi
> 
> i'm starting another oumasai fic and u can't stop me  
> (motivation will prolly be the one to do that anyways haha-)
> 
> also yeah i was inspired by this long-since abandoned series that put the v3 bby's in an au being remnants of despairs and i was like
> 
> *clap* let's go bois
> 
> ,, i dunno how to feel about the beginning of this first chapter so i apologize in advance

It started out as any normal day for him.

His hat pulled down just enough for him to see the areas around him, but not enough to see people's faces. He clung to his books for dear life, so if he was to be knocked down he wouldn't drop as many onto the floor. It was mid-way through the year, but he didn't have any friends anyone outside of his class. He did have a boyfriend though, somehow, some way... but he had a boyfriend. It was... nice. The feeling of sharing your love with was nice. 

"Heeeey Shuichi-chaan! You're such a meanie- making me wait for you in a classroom full of morons,"

And there he was. Of all people that he could find love in, Kokichi Ouma had to be the one he fell head-over-heels with.

Shuichi looked at Kokichi and smiled slightly.

"Sure I am. I'll make sure to take longer next time," Shuichi responded as he placed his books onto the desk. Kokichi gasped dramatically, fake tears already building in his eyes.

"I was right! Shuichi-chan is a big meanie tossing away  _my_ feelings away like they're trash!" Kokichi then snatched Shuichi's hat from his head and ran off with it. "This is your punishment for not caring about my feelings!"

At this point, everyone was watching the whole thing go down. A lot were annoyed, a couple of people were laughing at the two, and others were just neutral about it. Though many of them knew it was futile to go and stop it. It was an almost every day occurrence that Kokichi messed with Shuichi in some way or another, but this was new.

So when Kokichi took Shuichi's hat, everyone was a little surprised alongside him. They just watched Kokichi weave through desks as Shuichi stumbled around to get to him.

"Those long legs aren't helping you know, are they, Shuichi? Nishishi!"

"Kokichi," Maki finally interjected, "Give him his hat back." Kokichi dared a glance at her and pouted, even though the glare that she's giving him is scaring him. Reluctantly, he handed the black cap over to its owner. Miu was laughing the whole time.

"Who knew the detective here had a cowlick of hair like the pianist!"

Shuichi hastily forced the hat back onto his head, pulling it as far as it could go to hide his blooming, red face. That's when the bell decided to ring, signifying the start of class. It was a wonder why the teacher didn't try and stop the shenanigans going on in the classroom.

Everyone quickly headed to their seats, most reluctantly reading themselves for class.

* * *

 

The bell rung for the end of class. Shuichi picked his books up for the second time of many for the day. Kokichi blew him a kiss on his way out, making the detective smile. As soon as the purple-headed dictator left, that smile fell. His feet carried him out of the room while his mind carried him into his own thoughts. Everything here is getting so... boring. The routine part of the year is finally in full force, classes are getting extremely easy (though he and P.E are in a full-out brawl and P.E is winning), and his self-doubt and self-deprecation are whooping his ass right now. 

He told Kaede he would go and get help for that, but did he actually go out with that plan? Not at all.

 _"I don't have the time."_   or  _"I'm feeling better, promise."_ are his favorite excuses, even though they're really pathetic.

Shuichi shuffled his books around in his arms and tried to play with a small strand of hair when he heard a distant-  _"Pooochi Saiharaaa~!"_

He nearly jumped from his skin. That... that was Miu's nickname for him, right? Of course, Miu would give him that ridiculous nickname. But... didn't Miu have another class to go to? Why would she call his name to probably talk to him when she could've easily done that during class..?

A sudden strong grip on his shoulder's reeled Shuichi from his thoughts to see... Blonde hair, icy blue eyes... He could've easily mistaken it as Miu until he noticed the very large and dramatic pigtails sprouting from her head.

_Who the...?_

"I like it when people answer me when I address them."

The voice was suddenly stern and cold. Definitely not Miu.

"I-I'm sorry... I was just deep in thought when you... you called my name and I couldn't properly respond," Shuichi quickly tried to defend himself. He noticed the girl instantly brighten up.  _Was she bipolar or-_

"I'm just messin' around with you so lighten up Poochi,"

The girl snickered and wrapped her arm around his shoulder, making Shuichi tense up a little bit at how  _close_ she was- and he didn't even know her!

"I've heard  _sooo_ much about you, Shuichi, and I think I've taken a liking to you!"

Shuichi's mouth felt dry at how awkward this felt to him, but he managed out, "U-um... If it isn't too rude of me to a-ask, but who are you?"

The girl gasped and pulled away from him, opting to put her left hand on her chest. Shuichi couldn't tell if he somehow offended her or if she was just being overly-dramatic-

"How  _rude!_ You don't know the Ultimate Fashionista from the 77th class?? Here, let's go to somewhere more  _private_ to talk..." She yanked Shuichi from his spot suddenly, making him drop his books that he needed for the  _next class-_

"I-I'm sorry but I need to get to class though-! I'm sure we...we can talk another time but-"

"Oh stop being such a worry-wart. I've heard you're one of the smartest people in your own class next to your boyfriend," she interrupted nonchalantly. She quickly made her way into a small, empty classroom. Closing the door after Shuichi stepped into the room, the girl sat on top of the dusty desk.

"Besides, what even are your grades in that class anyway? An A?"

Shuichi smiled awkwardly and nodded.

"Seeee? You have nothing to worry about." She waved her hand like she was trying to swat something away.

Shuichi bit his lip, unsure what to do. It would be extremely rude to just leave the classroom, but he didn't want to skip class, either. He decided to just bite the bullet and sat in the old seat, still debating whether or not his desition to stay was right.

Fingers snapped in his face.

"Are you still here, Poochi?" The girl asked with slight annoyance, "Jeez... You need to stop zoning out when you're with company."

He pulled down his cap in embarrassment, muttering out a soft, "Sorry," to her.

Her hand came out and snatched the hat off of him, tossing it as far as she could.

"You also need to stop apologizing so much,"

Shuichi opened his mouth but closed it reluctantly. The girl went to straighten his messy hair thanks to the hat.

"Well, since you have  _noo_ idea who I am, let me introduce myself." She leaned back, crossed her legs, and pointed at herself with her thumbs. "My name's Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista!"

Junko leaned in again and cupped the side of her mouth so her words can only be heard by Shuichi.

"-But I'm not really the Ultimate Fashionista; that's just façade to everyone." Junko snickered, then leaned back. "Buuuut I won't tell you though! Use that big, smart detective brain of yours to figure it out."

Shuichi widened his eyes in surprise, already beginning to get curious to her actual talent. And then his self-doubt crept in like it usually did when this situation came up.

"Well... I can't really be considered a detective, much less an Ultimate, just because I solved one case. All I did was get curious about the case that my uncle had been working on days upon end on, get really into it, and solve it at the end. It's... not that big of a deal, really."

Shuichi smiled and laughed a little, "It was actually pretty simple, really."

He looked up and saw Junko staring at him intently with cold, calculating eyes. He broke out into a sweat in nervousness-

And then she snapped out of it when she realized he was done talking. All she did was put on a huge smile.

"Wow! That's  _really_ cool, Shuichi!" Junko exclaimed with excitement, "How long has your uncle been doing detective work?"

Shuichi put a finger to his chin, trying to recall how far back he remembers his uncle in the field. Biting the side of his lower lip, he replied in a low tone, "I've seen him solving cases for as long as I've lived with him since..."

He bit his lip harder, a disdainful look spreading on his face, "...since my parents decided that their career in America are  _way_ more important than their son."

A smile replaced the annoyance as he looked back at Junko.

"So he's been doing it for at least 16 years or so,"

"See?? That  _proves_ you deserve the Ultimate Detective title! What exactly was the case about?"

"A murder case where pretty much almost everyone you can think of was on it; so you have detectives and the police after this murderer-"

"And then a really smart high schooler cleared up the case by solving it all in about...?"

Shuichi was seeing what she was doing, bit his lip again, an muttered, "A night..."

A larger smile appeared on Junko's face and clapped in excitement.

"I can't  _believe_ you don't consider yourself an Ultimate Detective if you can solve a murder case that was assigned to a detective who's been in that field for more than 16 years  _and_ trained police officers." She messed up his hair again, "You really are amazing, Shuichi. Just keep telling yourself that."

For once in his life, he murmured out a small, "Thank you," and sort of accepted those words. A small smile formed on his lips at the compliments (even though at first he was struggling between smiling at them or flat out denying them).

Time flew by, and the more time he talked and spent time with Junko, the more he came to realize how starved he was from compliments. They felt...  ~~addictive~~ nice.

They felt really nice, actually.

So once the end of second period rang, Shuichi  ~~reluctantly~~ decided it was time to head to his third period,  _really_ not wanting to miss that class. He picked up his books, opened the door, sent a small smile and wave to Junko, and left to head to third period.

* * *

 

The kind smile Junko sent out to Shuichi morphed into something sinister as she began to snicker as he left. This was going to be easier than she thought! She heard the detective didn't have the best self-esteem, sure, but she didn't know it was like  _that_. She played with a strand of hair and thought of all the possibilities that could result in bringing down the smart, compliment-starved, detective into despair alongside her.

(And maybe his pretty, little boyfriend too... if he's interested)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor bby boi is being manipulated :((  
> oh well
> 
> so,, shuichi's confidence is going up slowly but surely  
> yaaaay
> 
> (but the side effect is going into despair)  
> soo ;)


	2. 𝔸𝔹𝕊𝔼ℕℂ𝔼

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know japanese schools eat lunch in their classroom but shhhh  
> it's f in e
> 
> also I apologize in advance if updates are kinda slow. i have an art account that i need to keep up with so i'll be drawin a heck ton since guard's been in the way of that. now that it's over i have more time to myself :)!  
> (you can also find the insta, with... i dunno.. two drawings of rod! kokichi and shuichi, here >> https://www.instagram.com/phantom_vistacard/)

Shuichi had to swerve through many people to get to his third period, thoughts muddled with everything Junko had said to him.

 _"I've heard_ sooo  _much about you, Shuichi, and I think I've taken a liking to you!"_

_"And then a really smart high schooler cleared up the case by solving it..."_

_"You really are amazing, Shuichi. Just keep telling yourself that."_

He seriously never knew he was  _that_ compliment starved. Sure, Kokichi compliments him from time-to-time when he's saying self-deprecating stuff, but when he heard Junko gushing over him like she was his fan... you can say it was an addiction.

All throughout his life, sure he's been complimented- but he's never gotten anything like Junko was showering him with.

(He found his way into the classroom, too caught up with Junko to realize that.)

_Junko. Junko. Junko._

He's never met someone like her before. She mentioned she's one of the most popular people in her class and practically everyone knows her, except him, of course. So when someone as popular as her comes along, says to him that he's amazing, and promising to talk to him a lot more, a warm, fuzzy feeling bloomed inside his chest that made him giddy.

The only thing that snapped him from his thoughts was the ringing bell. Then he finally realized Kokichi was staring at him with a blank face. He smiled mischievously when he figured out that Shuichi finally noticed him.

Though they couldn't talk for very long since the teacher went straight into the lesson.

~~But Shuichi couldn't focus at all.~~

* * *

 

Kokichi practically yanked Shuichi from his desk once the bell rang.

"Cm' _on_ Saihara-chan! You're so  _slow_..."

"A-ah Kokichi I need to get my books for fourth period...!"

Shuichi stumbled from Kokichi's grasp, quickly grabbed his books from his desk, and headed out to the hallway where Kokichi was "impatiently" waiting. He was tapping his foot with crossed arms. He honestly looked adorable.

"Calm down," Shuichi muttered with a smile, "You technically are the one to blame by trying to get me to follow you without letting me get my books."

Kokichi huffed and held his hand, dragging Shuichi to their fourth period (Kokichi pretty much begged the principal to make as many of their classes the same). Shuichi held his items as best he could in one arm, lost in thoughts of earlier,  _Junko's_ voice, face, hair, posture never leaving his head.

"Hey Shuichi," Kokichi piped up randomly, "What's with the look you were giving earlier when you walked into class? You seemed in your own little world, drunk even."

Shuichi looked down at the little dictator, eyes wide from surprise.

"Uh, I dunno... I was just thinking about something on my mind," he mumbled, looking back up.

The two entered their next class. A class Shuichi absolutely hated. He didn't hate the actual subject it was just the... teacher. He sat down, placed his things down, and turned his body towards Kokichi (something the teacher hated). He was feeling a little bit bolder right now. Kokichi noticed this right away and snickered, deciding to join in the mini-rebellion.

The teacher immediately spotted this and came over to lecture them.

~~The teacher went back to their seat, a little shaken. That was pretty fun.~~

Though it did leave Kokichi a little curious afterward.

* * *

 

A hand slapped down on his shoulder, making Shuichi squeak in surprise.

~~It was _her_ hand- she kept her promise!~~

"O-oh hello Junko..." Shuichi said, still in minor shock.

"What did I tell you about being more confident, Poochi?" Junko simply asked with a pout. Shuichi bit his lip lightly.

"You just surprised me... that's all."

"Nah I'm just playing with you." She wrapped her arm around his shoulder, just like she did this morning, "Sooo I have lunch right after you guys, do you wanna hang? Since I know you missed me."

Junko flashed a mischevious grin.

She... wasn't wrong. He thought about the offer, thinking about the consequences of missing  _another_ part of the school day...

"Sure!" Shuichi responded with a wide smile, "Where will you be sitting at?"

Besides, if no one questioned him missing second period, who cares if he misses the rest of fifth? It's not like they can stop him...

* * *

 

Shuichi left his hiding position, a distance away from the lunch room. Can't make it  _too_ easy for people to find him skipping the rest of his period. Soon, the bell for second lunch rang and he quickly left his spot so people don't see him randomly leave. He decided to wait for Junko so he could walk with her- ...to look more natural.

He easily spotted the large thing of pigtails, so he quickly made his way over; his excitement evident. The only other person with her had short black hair, but he didn't pay attention to her. He honestly couldn't give two shits about them.

"Hey, Junko!" Shuichi greeted. Junko stopped talking, mid-way through a sentence with the black-haired girl. Once she saw him, she smiled wide, obviously excited, and squealed (honestly not caring that she was drawing attention).

_"Poochi!"_

She wrapped him into a hug, smothering his chest with her large breasts. Shuichi was honestly too excited to be embarrassed.

"I'm  _so_ excited to see you! C'mon, let's go- I'm  _starving_ ,"

Junko grabbed his hand and ran to the cafeteria and left the black haired girl, excited to  _dig her pretty little claws into him._ Shuichi stumbled as she ran off, surprised by the action. They got to the cafeteria and Shuichi followed Junko around  _everywhere_ and didn't want to lose her-

The two plus the black-haired girl sat at a small table so they can only talk with each other. She leaned closer Shuichi.

"How's your day been so far?" Junko asked, sticking a piece of food in her mouth.

"Uh..." Shuichi tugged on his sleeve, unsure if he should tell the truth or-

"You've been thinkin' about me, haven't you?" She interrupted his thoughts, a mischevious grin curling to her face.

His face turned a bright red at the bluntness of the  ~~correct~~ assumption. Junko gasped dramatically and put her hand to her mouth.

"You  _have_ , haven't you!" She then giggled and leaned in further even more as she murmured to him, "I don't mind if all your thoughts are about me, Shuichi... I find it flattering~"

Shuichi's throat closed up and he couldn't respond to her comment. Junko cackled and leaned back as she ate another piece of food.

"Oh lighten up, I'm just teasing you."

Shuichi's blush lessened a little bit, but that last comment kept racing through his head. His clammy hands gripped his uniform pants some more.

"Aaaanyways, Poochi..."

She continued what she was doing earlier in the day that was interrupted by the bell. Shuichi had all of his attention on her, soaking up every single word that spilled out of her mouth  ~~and ignored the growling of his stomach because he ignored getting food, too excited for this moment.~~ He leaned in towards Junko and just  _stared_ and smiled at every compliment he gave her, feeding his addiction to  _her_.

"Oh and Shuichi?"

This snapped him out of his haze. Shuichi sat up quickly and regained his posture.

"Y-yes?" He stammered. Junko giggled at him zoning out.

"After school I wanna talk to you about something. Meet me at the back of the school, okay?"

_'Junko looked pretty serious, so she must not be lying-'_

Shuichi hastily nodded, okay with  _anything_ Junko asks of him-

"Great! I'll see you then!" She said as she stood up, bell ringing for the next lunch. Shuichi jumped in surprise but nodded anyway. He picked himself up from the chair and made his way to the exit of the room, mind flooded with Junko. He didn't notice the wicked grin that was plastered on her face.

* * *

 

The bell for the end of the school day blared in his ears, but that indicated one thing-

Shuichi got up abruptly, grabbed his things, and basically bolted out the door. He couldn't be late to this- he couldn't disappoint-

"Heeey, Saihara- _chan!_ Wait for mee!"

He almost tripped on his feet. He looked back to see Kokichi running after him with a large smile. Kokichi then dropped all of his things and wrapped his arms around Shuichi in a bear hug.

"You haven't talked to me that much  _alll dayy_ and I'm saad," Kokichi whined as fake tears appeared in his eyes. Shuichi didn't say anything immediately, his mind trying to come back to the present from being so focused on Junko. 

"And now you're ignoring me! How  _rude!_ " Fat tears rolled down his face, already about to start a tantrum.

"A-ah that's not it, Kokichi. I was just caught up in my own thoughts," Shuichi finally answered. Kokichi huffed.

"That's what you said earlier! What's so important to my beloved detective to be on his mind  _again_ _?_ "

Shuichi struggled to get out of the tiny dictator's grip so he can meet up with-

"J-just homework for my classes." He knew he shouldn't, couldn't lie to Kokichi but he can't just-

"Hmmmm o-kay!" Kokichi said enthusiastically. "If Saihara-chan doesn't wanna tell me that's okay too, I suppose~"

He let go of Shuichi, picked up his stuff, and gave him a flirty wink. Kokichi then left the school to go home. Shuichi watched him leave, and when he couldn't see him anymore, bolted to the back of the school. His anxiety levels were so high it made him want to throw up on the spot, but he swallowed back the nasty bile because he couldn't miss  _Junko-_

Shuichi made it to the back of the school but didn't see anyone. His anxiety lowered a little bit, but not by much. He feared he was too late or-or something  _happened_ to her- or he was too early- or she just

~~never came~~

~~in the~~

~~first place.~~

Shuichi forced those negative thoughts down into the deep, dark parts of his mind and decided to take a seat on a random patch of grass to just... wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait and wait

and wait andwaitandwaitandwaitandwaitandwait-

He didn't know he was crying until a teardrop fell onto his fist gripping his uniform pants  _yet again_. He didn't know  _why_ he's crying, because it's not like he grew attached to one person in less than a day-

But the tears just kept coming. And coming. And  _coming._

Sobs wracked his entirety. His tears fell down in fat, ugly blobs on his face; his body quivered as his sobs got harder; his arms wrapped themselves around him, desperately trying to comfort him. He was an utter  _mess_. He coughed as he nearly choked on his own saliva.

Why?

Why?

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? 

Why did she lie to him?

Why isn't she  _here?!_

Was it because he was boring? Was it because he was annoying?

Did he annoy her when he silently admitted she was on his mind all day?

Did he bore her to death at lunch earlier?

What did he do? What did he  _fucking_ do?!

Shuichi's arms tightened around him, the pain in his stomach becoming more prominent because he hasn't eaten anything since the morning-

He never noticed he sobbed himself to sleep behind the school until he woke up the very next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dude shuichi's so fuckin close to becoming a remnant H O O.
> 
> like i'm not even joking that shit's happening next chapter just u wait.
> 
> poor bby boi- he feels betrayed :((  
> oh well
> 
> if u wanna talk about rod! oumasai or just wanna stop by and say hi, my discord's Brûler la fleur#0693 !


	3. ℂℝ𝔸ℤ𝕐 𝕋𝕆𝕎ℕ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breaths* remmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
> 
> whoop another GHOST (technically ghostie-p at the time) reference o w o
> 
> i'm back for a short minute hi hello-
> 
> I love how in Botulinum Shuichi's a protective bitch who kicks people's asses that disrespect Kokichi  
> and then in this fic he's an utter trainwreck like holy fuck calm down.

Scratches littered his arm as he pushed his back against the wall of the school. Some were deep, some shallow. All he knew is that his mind was a jumbled mess as it battled with each other, not noticing the slimy, black poison quickly devising a prison around his mind. The one thing that stripped him from continuing was the bell blaring to indicate... something.

Shuichi stared at his arms, still panicking and worrying and stressing over what Junko did yesterday- or lack thereof. His stomach growled for attention, but he doesn't care. He  _needs_ to find Junko- beg Her to explain to him what he  _did-_

And so he did.

Shuichi practically sprinted inside the school, desperate to find Her. He searched  _everywhere_. He asked all around if he's seen Her around anywhere. No one gave him an answer. He gripped his hair and wants to vomit because of his _empty stomach_ and his anxiety being _sky high_.

Shuichi got weird looks all around him- not that he ever noticed. He bumped into a few people and was too in his head to apologize.

"Whoa, watch where you're goin- Shuichi?" A voice suddenly spoke. Shuichi stopped once he heard his name and immediately turned towards the voice, first thinking it was Her speaking to him. It was only Rantaro.

"Dude you look like shit... What happ-"

"Do you know where Junko is?"

Rantaro's mouth was slightly opened from being interrupted. He closed it and shrugged.

"The girl in Class 77 with huge ponytails?" Shuichi nodded vigorously. "I think I saw her about to walk into school, because I'm, ah..."

He scratched the back of his head.

"'m kinda late? I overslept, didn't hear my alarm, and here we are."

Shuichi didn't bother hearing the rest and simply bolted to the front of the school, eyes alert for the girl. And then he finally found Her. She was with the black haired girl, happily chatting away with Her. Shuichi ran towards Her and grabbed Her shirt.

"J-Junko... why didn't you come t-to the back of the s-school yesterday...?" He stammered, throat already closing up at how fucking nervous he was. Junko stopped talking and looked at Shuichi, a confused expression forming on her face.

"Hm? Who are you? I don't think I ever asked an underclassman to hang out with  _the_ Ultimate Fashionista."

Shuichi's heart stopped and he needed to hurl. His mouth quivered and he gripped on the shirt tighter, knees almost ready to go out. He opened and closed his mouth, tears threatening to fall.

~~That black goo almost fully forcing him to surrender.~~

"W-w-what do you m-mean you don't know me??" He cried in near hysterics. Fat tears falling from his eyes. 

Junko looked at the hand death gripping her and then back up at Shuichi. She shrugged.

"Can you please get your hands off my shirt; I don't want to get it dirty," Junko stated lowly.

Shuichi let go with shaky hands almost immediately. Tears were obscuring his vision. He hiccuped.

"W-what did I do to- to make you not like me??" He was practically sobbing at this point. 

Junko smiled a little bit and leaned over to his ear.

"Do you want me to remember who you are? Give a shit about you?"

"Y-yes..."

Junko chuckled.

"Can you do one itsy-bitsy thing for poor ol' me?"

Shuichi nodded quickly.

"I would do anything for you- anything to make you not hate me and abandon me!"

Junko pat his shoulder with a chuckle.

"Anything?"

"I would kill myself if it meant you wouldn't hate me."

Junko blinked at Shuichi's serious tone.

~~And Shuichi wasn't lying, either.~~

"Well, would you mind introducing me to your  _whole_ class and tell how  _amazing_ I am? Tell them what I've done to you in such a short time?" She messed up Shuichi's hair and gave him a sickly, sweet smile. "If you do that, maaaybe I'll consider liking you again for how  _ **despairingly** boooring _you are."

Shuichi smiled wide, excitement radiating in his red eyes. He grabbed Her hand and gripped it like he was going to lose Her.

"T-thank you... God, thank you- I'll tell everyone how amazing you are, and- and how  _great_ you are," Shuichi giggled like a school girl, throwing his head back, almost yelling, "I'll make sure they like- no love you. I-if they don't then... t-then..."

Confliction flashed in his eyes, words dying as they hit his lips. His grip on Her hand loosened.

"T-then I'll have to force them to love you... I-if not... I'll kill them. Kill them for not seeing how beautifully great you are."

Determination showed in Shuichi's red, swirling eyes. Junko grinned at this and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"You'll do great; I know that a smart, detective as you will."

Shuichi simply  _vibrated_ with excitement and let go of Her hand. He ran off to go to his first class, knowing who he's going to tell first.

Junko cackles on as he leaves.

* * *

 

Just as she left the classroom, she felt a yank to her right. Stumbling and almost tripping, she looked to see Shuichi's head of hair in front of her.

"A-ah, Shuichi! Where're you taking me?" She asked. She didn't get an answer.

Finally, Shuichi pulled her into the same classroom Junko did to him. Pushing her in, she shut the door behind him. A small 'oof' came from her mouth as she was shoved into the room. 

"Shuichi, seriously, what's going on-"

Shuichi covered her mouth with his hand and simply stared into her eyes. A large smile formed on his lips. Her eyes shown in confusion and concern.

"Hush hush Kaede. I have something  _very_ important to tell you, okaaay?" He repressed to giggle- that then, in turn, caused a weird chortle to vibrate in his throat. He lifted his hand away from her mouth and got closer to her.

"There's... there's this girl in the 77th class that met with me yesterday, okay?" Shuichi began, fully intending to tell how amazing Junko is, "Her name is Junko Enoshima and She's  _so_ beautiful- She's like a goddess walking among us."

Kaede frowned a little bit, not understanding why he's telling this to her, but listened anyway with curiosity. Then, she noticed his eyes- his _terrifying_ eyes. The right was completely red and swirling while the left iris was simply red.

Shuichi tilted his head, an innocent face replacing the previous. He put a finger on his cheek and asked  _oh so sweetly_ , "Is there something on my face? Hm?"

Kaede breathed out a shaky breath and shook her head, mind muddled with pure confusion.

"N-no... Would you l-like to continue?"

He smiled, "Of course! Well...

"Junko basically gave me  _so much **love**_ and only told me good things about myself!" Shuichi laughed as he retells yesterday, "Now... now that might sound odd at first... I thought so as well, but after a while, I stopped  _caring_ so much and just gave aaall of my attention to Her."

Shuichi grabbed Kaede's face and leaned nearer with their noses almost touching. She tried to pull back but-

"I never knew how much I  _craved_ it, huh? Her validation felt  _so_ good. I never got that from any of you if you don't count Kokichi." He snickered as Kaede teared up a little. "Don't be sad, Kaede. She made me feel  _so much better_ about myself and that's what you want, riiight? Junko can give you so much happiness about yourself, too!"

Shuichi threw his head back in hysteric delight as he laughed.

"S-Shuichi, this... this isn't right at all. She did something to you and it's  _not right in the slightest._  You shouldn't be tal-"

"Continue that sentence. I fucking dare you."

Kaede turned her attention to Shuichi's stone cold face. All traces of sick amusement erased themselves from his features. His nails dug into her face. He pushed her towards the desks and shook with building anger. Kaede made a sound of surprise as she was pushed towards the desks. Her feet weren't prepared at the sudden movement, causing her to fall backward and hit her head on the corner of the desk. Kaede looked up at Shuichi, slight fear and pain evident in her posture.

"Don't you  _dare_ say anything like that about Her.  **Ever**." Shuichi threatened with a quivering tone. He walked over to her and crouched before her, a face of disgust and anger reserved just for her. "I don't give a shit who you are, but if you think I won't defend Her you're sorely mistaken."

He leaned in closer and grabbed her uniform collar, and a deadly expression of neutrality fell on him.

"I will go as far as killing you. Take that as you will."

Shuichi abandoned the weeping girl. She simply laid on the ground, silently balling her eyes out.

Her eyes glazed over with red soon enough.

* * *

 The only thing Kaito felt when he got a text from Shuichi was slight confusion but didn't brush it off either.

_(11:23) Sidekick!: hey do you think you could meet me on the roof after lunch? i wanna talk to you about something if you dont mind_

Usually, Shuichi would go up to ask him about something, albeit reluctantly. Though, he hasn't seen Shuichi all day, so him asking him to come to the roof was a bit confusing but...

"Yeah, Shuichi? What'd you wanna talk about?"

He felt a tap on his shoulder almost immediately after the question, almost like it was ready. Though that didn't ease him when he  _jumped_ at the sudden contact. He turned around and was met with Shuichi staring up at him with his... red eyes?

_'When did he-'_

Shuichi smiled.

"Ah, you came Kaito! I'm soo glad," Shuichi squealed softly. Kaito smiled slightly, unsure of how to feel about this sudden flip in his personality-

"Okay okay okay okay okay- there's this certain someone I _need_ to tell you about." He pulled Kaito away towards a more secluded section of the school in haste delight. All Kaito knew at that moment was confusion at Shuichi's burst of energy that he's not used to.

" _Sooo_ there's this girl in class 77 and she has to be the most  _amazing_ person I've ever met." Shuichi's face turned red, a lop-sided grin falling into place, "She's just as amazing as Kokichi and- and- and-"

Kaito just simply stared at Shuichi as he rambled on about the girl (Junko he learned). He wondered why Shuichi's talking about her like he is in absolute love with her when he's dating Kokichi-

And then he heard a giggle come from Shuichi. Shuichi leaned forward and made the distance between their faces extremely close. Kaito leaned back a little, face sweating.

"She's showed me the most  _beautiful_ thing of all, Kaito! You wanna know what it is, huh? Hm hm hm hm hm? You wanna know what it  _is?_ _"_

"S-sure..."

 _"She showed me this wonderful feeling_ , though I can't place it just yet," Shuichi giggled, "She's showered me with  _so many compliments_ that I couldn't help myself but hooked.

 Kaito simply stood there, unsure of how to react to this new personality that came out of nowhere- 

"Do you wanna know why, Kaito??"

Kaito bit his lip and muttered, "I guess...?"

"It's because none of you noticed how much I hated myself and turned a blind eye at me! Sure, Kokichi did... but Junko is a whole 'nother story." A creepy grin curled on his face, "How funny is that huh? Some  _random_ girl came up to me and showed me a new thing to love!"

Shuichi's eyes then froze over and he grabbed Kaito's shoulders. "What's that face for, Kaito? Hm hm hm?  _What is that look for?"_

Kaito stepped back, face written completely of disapproval.

"Shuichi- I don't know  _what's_ happened to you, but I don't think what this Junko-girl is doing is good-"

"What do you mean, Kaito?!" Shuichi screamed stepping forward and pointed a finger in Kaito's face, "You don't  _fucking_ know how much this has made me feel about myself and what She brought to me!"

Shuichi's eyes glowed in red fury. He was a completely different person now-

"Junko is a fucking  _Goddess_ that walks the Earth, you understand me?! And I swear if you say one more  _damn_ thing about Her I will kill you! I will  _fucking_ kill you!"

Kaito was pale in the face and he needed to vomit. He's absolutely terrified at what this Shuichi could do.

Shuichi glowered at Kaito, turned around on his heel, and stormed off. He didn't want to be near someone who disrespects Her.

~~Kaito met with Junko later, too scared not to disobey Shuichi's threat.~~

~~Now he saw why Shuichi adored her so much.~~

* * *

_(3:12) Shumai <3: can you come over real quick to my house real quick? i want to tell you something, and since you weren't here i kinda couldn't._

Kokichi stared at his phone in confusion. He usually was the one to initiate conversations, not Shuichi.

Today a sudden fever hit him, forcing him to stay home. Whatever, not that he minded that much. School could suck it, honestly. 

Though... this text intrigued him slightly. Kokichi looked back at the text.

Yesterday Shuichi was off, that was blatantly obvious. Especially since he lied straight to his face when Shuichi knows he's not good at lying. The thought made him chuckle, then cough.

Kokichi's fingers got to typing.

_(3:17) You: oooooof course i will, my beloved shumai! who do you think i am, insane?? ill be right over ;)_

Now that his response was sent, getting out of bed was a whole different story. A groan escaped his mouth as his head flipped back into his pillows. This god damn fever just  _had_ to hit him on a day Shuichi wants to hang out.

Slowly but surely, Kokichi rolled himself out of bed (and nearly fell to the ground while he was at it). He took a shower, changed clothes, brushed his teeth, have a small mental breakdown because you're dying- y'know, what normal people do before they meet their questionably-okay boyfriend.

Then he went off in the spring air to Shuichi's home.

However, the closer he walked to the home, the more Kokichi didn't feel good about going through with this. He bit his lower lip as his mind jumbled around his thoughts. So Shuichi was acting a bit fishy yesterday, aight... Today he texted him first to start a new conversation, which he usually doesn't do because of his anxiety ass. On the flip side, Kokichi's immensely curious at this new development and wants to see what the fuck's going on-

So he said to hell with rationalization and lock-picked into Shuichi's front door. Who do you think he is, a normal person? 

Though, almost immediately Kokichi found out the front door was unlocked. Suspicious. Then he finds out the living room's empty. Double-suspicious. He honestly should've stopped there, but he continued forward just simply out of pure curiosity.

"Shuichi-chaan- where are youu?" Kokichi called out dramatically. He didn't get a sudden answer, but he did hear shuffling come from the staircase. His eyes immediately traveled to the noise. He inched forward, still unsure if he should seriously continue on with this.

Heavy steps barreled down the stairs and Kokichi felt long, slim arms wrap around his neck to initiate a hug.

"Goodness gracious! I was absolutely wracked with worry that you weren't gonna come over!"

This was  _not_ Shuichi at all-

"Nishishi! Well, this is a change!" Kokichi snickered as Shuichi hugged him, "Though, I think you should stop trying to prank me, Shuichi. You know you can't out-prank a pranking god!"

Shuichi pulled his head back and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

 ~~~~"I-I mean, c'mon... If you wanted to prank someone you should've gone for Gonta..." ~~This isn't a prank and you know it.~~

"Hm? What do you mean that I'm pranking you? I just wanna tell you something face-to-face."

Kokichi fought back a nervous laugh as he broke out into a sweat. He stared into those ruby red eyes- so  _utterly_ confused.

"Well since you aren't saying anything, I think it's a perfect time to tell you about Her!" Shuichi dragged Kokichi to the couch in the living room and sat down. He patted the seat beside him, a gesture for Kokichi to sit down. Kokichi sat down extremely cautiously. An unfamiliar smile formed on Shuichi's lips as he recalled everything that happened yesterday. With Junko, his feelings associated with her, everything. As time went on, Kokichi became more and more concerned-

"Hey, Shuichi?"

Shuichi stopped talking mid-sentence and glanced over at Kokichi. "Yes?"

"Have you, I dunno, asked her why she's doing this- complementing you to death, I mean?"

Shuichi's carefree and joyful demeanor shifted slightly. Kokichi treaded lighter immediately.

"It's just, the girl you're talking so lovingly about just came out of nowhere- y'know? And then  _wham-_ started complementing you. Isn't that kind of suspicious to you?"

"Not at all, Kokichi." That cheery and happy aura dissipated in an instant. Cold eyes stared into Kokichi's and Kokichi choked out a nervous laugh. 

 ~~This isn't a joke, Kokichi. Get the fuck out of here~~ -

"I hate to have this become a normal occurrence but-"

Kokichi's never seen someone move from the couch as fast as Shuichi did. A choked gasp escaped Kokichi's lips as a deadly grip on his neck formed. Shuichi held Kokichi down to the couch, left foot pressing down on his stomach, and a poker face in full light to put on its show to Kokichi.

Kokichi simply stared. No muscle in his body seemed to have any motivation to move.

"If you dare utter a single fucking word about Junko like that ever again I will make your life a personal hell reserved just for  _you_. Boyfriend or not, I will go through long lengths to protect the person who showed me such love like that."

Kokichi wanted to run  _so badly_ but he just couldn't- how funny. Such a proclaimed supreme leader he is, huh?

Shuichi leaned in forward, another smile curling on his face.

"Now along, scamper off home. I'll send Junko's number to your phone so you can chat away with her!" He patted Kokichi's head with his left hand, a giggle forming right afterward, "And if you delete the message I'll send  _your_ number to her! How fun is that??"

The tight grip left Kokichi's neck. Kokichi sucked in a strangled gasp of air and coughed, now not just from being sick.

"Go along now, I'll be waiting!"

Kokichi did as he was told and ran back to his house, pissed off with himself for not listening to his gut.

He shut off his phone- too terrified to even see a text message come from Shuichi or the bitch that manipulated him. All he knows is that we won't go down without a fight.

* * *

 

Long, nimble legs swished back and forth on a swing in the park. The lights flickered to indicate their assistance of change. A small hum of a tune escaped his lips.

_Back and forth. Back and forth._

"I'll get you someday, Kokichi," he said lovingly, "It might not've been today. It might not be tomorrow. But someday you'll see the beauty in the Goddess named Junko Enoshima of the 77th class."

A raindrop fell on his head. This indicated his overstay.

"They do say patience is a virtue."

Shuichi Saihara happily skipped off towards his home, plans of who to hit next at school the next day.

_'What about Gonta? He should be pretty easy to convince...'_

The tune came back to him, and he smiled.

_"Running through a crazy town..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all the rod! oumasai stickers are in draft form but i plan to finish them soon -
> 
> also yes, rod shuichi says goodness gracious y'all can come and fight
> 
> junko: *breaths*  
> shuichi, bursting down a door and trampling over people to get to her: YES MY LOVE I'LL HELP U
> 
>  
> 
> junko: ah yes. a bottom. i've been looking for those rats for a long time
> 
> anyone who disrespects junko  
> shuichi: *fucking s c r e a m s and is fucking feral*
> 
>  
> 
> shuichi: go crazy ahhh go stupid


	4. (𝔸𝕃𝕄𝕆𝕊𝕋) 𝔻𝔼𝕃𝕀ℂ𝕀𝕆𝕌𝕊 𝔻𝔼𝕊ℙ𝔸𝕀ℝ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all ngl, i srsly can't think of any ideas for another oumasai fic. like ive had artificial creation floating around (have that as a draft but im not sure if that'll follow through), a royalty au,, honestly i can't think of anything.  
> edit: jk im r e a l l y thinking about mastermind shuichi bc there aint a lot of those fics out there about mm shuichi-  
> edit edit: now i kinda want to do something eas related so i can insert sum eas o o p  
>  
> 
> aLSO- i never mentioned this but ive been working on my own killing game for a while now (though work has been stalled due to school and guard) and currently im trying to finish up their singular sprites, finish up the first part of the prologue, have it edited, then put on here. so if you're wondering why updates have been sort of slow with bury a friend, 9 times outta 10 it's probably because of that.  
> if you guys decide to check it out once its published i'll be extremely happy, like u dont even know. ive had this idea for almost a year now so ive had a butt load of time to think of ideas, and trust me, it's gonna be a ride.  
> (chapter three's trial is gonna be a fucking ride. oh and probably chapter five's too)

Once he turned on his phone the next morning, he was bombarded with texts from two people. Kokichi simply gripped his phone and stared at it. There was no way in hell he was going to open those texts...

He glanced at his clock and noticed he has around an hour until he needs to leave. As he was placing down his phone, another text came in.

_Text sent: 2:32 am_

_Text recieved: 6:32 am_

_(6:32) unknown: hey_

_(6:32) unknown: open up my fucking texts_

Kokichi nearly dropped his phone.

_'That... must be Junko.'_

At this point, he knew if he kept ignoring her texts then she'll confront him at school, or Shuichi will give her his address.

And so, with a shaky thumb, Kokichi opened his messaging app. The second most recent text was around 10:24 last night from Shuichi... He tapped on their thread.

_(10:02) Shumai <3: aaahhh sorry i forgot to send this :(_

_(10:02) Shumai <3: anyways here's her number_

_(10:03) Shumai <3: 028-***-****_

_(10:03) Shumai <3: please don't forget ..._

Kokichi then saw a time jump from the last text.

_(10:24) Shumai <3: junko says you haven't sent her a message._

_(10:24) Shumai <3: why's that_

_(10:24) Shumai <3: text her_

And that was the final text from Shuichi. The last text didn't reassure him in any way as he opens up Junko's thread.

_(10:15) unknown: heyyyyy there, kokichi! its nice to finally meetchya!_

_(10:16) unknown: i heard you were supposed to text me half an hour ago_

_(10:16) unknown: how rude :(_

_..._

_(10:40) unknown: no response?_

_(10:40) unknown: interesting_

_(10:41) unknown: i can only assume you're ignoring me, hm?_

_(10:41) unknown: listen here._

_(10:42) unknown: i find this incredibly rude that you're ignoring someone you just met. much less your friend's friend_

_..._

_(10: 50) unknown: fine_

_(10:50) unknown: be that way_

Kokichi kept scrolling down the lines of texts of Junko simply texting "hey" every half hour. That was until he got the text demanding him to read her texts.

Shakily, he put his phone down and began to get ready for the school day and mentally prepared himself to be confronted by Junko at school.

* * *

 

The thing is though... he wasn't greeted by Junko. It was Shuichi.

_'It was gonna be one or the other anyway.'_

However, Shuichi never said anything and simply... stared. The school day hadn't even started and he already wanted to do a full 180.

Shuichi stood in the entrance of the school and the light of the building didn't deter his dark presence that shined. Kokichi noticed his arms were crossed and he guessed he was glaring at him- though he couldn't tell. He stood alone in the doorway of a suspiciously empty entrance of the prestigious school. Now that he was thinking about it- the whole atmosphere of the school seemed...  _off, or..._ _disturbed_ in some way. The cheery aura that shined proudly each day at Hopes Peak was slightly more somber than it should be.

And then Kokichi looked back at Shuichi again. Now the dark presence that surrounded him made much more sense.

Kokichi stood about 10 feet away from Shuichi and felt nauseated.

Those ruby eyes just bored into his own. Never in his life would he think he would feel intimidated by Shuichi. Now, he's not so sure.

"Hello," Shuichi murmured finally, "You're finally here to say hi to your friends."

That's when Kokichi suddenly noticed his classmates behind him. Everyone he knew was lined up behind Shuichi and were completely silent- even Kaito. Kokichi simply stared at the row of students, unease bubbling in his stomach.

A gentle touch made him jump. Kokichi's eyes focused back to the face right in front of him. Shuichi's hands cupped Kokichi's face as an act of gentleness. A smile formed on Shuichi's face.

"Come on Kokichi, what's holding you back?"

His voice was so soft Kokichi thought he was talking to the old Shuichi for a second if it weren't for those eyes and choice of words. That made him reel and step away.

The smile fell and the warmth in Shuichi's demeanor did as well.

"I could kill you right here, you know," his voice was low and nothing in those eyes gave Kokichi comfort, "How fun would that be? Would you feel this same emotion as you see me tower over you, holding a gun in between your eyes? How about when I cut out your eyeballs? You won't see me but by god, you'll feel it."

Kokichi pursed his lips and didn't say a word, too afraid it would show how terrified he really is. Shuichi cackled at his silence.

"If you'd excuse me, Shuichi... I have to go to class-"

"Everyone's dead or in despair Kokichi. There's no point in trying."

Those blunt words slapped him in the face like a truck. Kokichi played those words in his mind over and over, trying to find any hint of a lie in it.

But he couldn't find any.

He simply stared. A nervous smile wobbled on his lips as he forced out, "That's funny Shuichi! That's a _very_ obvious lie, y'know! Nishishi!"

Shuichi didn't smile with him.

_God, he needed to get out of here-_

Deciding he didn't want to make the same mistake twice, Kokichi bolted from the school- not wanting to give Shuichi or the others a chance to catch up with him. He heard Shuichi yell out to him, but that only motivated him to sprint faster. Yes, it was a cowardly move instead of facing the problem right in front of him- but he needed to think and analyze the situation he was thrust into.

Kokichi stumbled back into his house, breathing heavily from fear and the extra cardio he was not used to doing. He locked literally any entrance he could think of (including ones he couldn't fathom someone going through unless they were desperate enough).

As he locked the final window to the house, he heard giggling behind him. His chest clenched in confusion and fear. How the fuck did Shuichi get in here-

"Wow! I finally get to meet you in person!" Kokichi felt a presence behind him. A presence that's  _not_ nice- "It's funny that you locked everything to keep us out when I was here the whole time."

Kokichi whipped around to see a girl with huge pigtails simply towered over him. So this was her. A wicked smile formed on Junko's face as she placed her hands on her hips. Kokichi looked to escape, but the window he could try to climb through is locked and then the only door in the room is blocked by Junko herself. He was... trapped.

Junko grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the room with the same smile on her face.

"Now we're gonna get to know each other  _reeeeal_ well, okay? And not in that kinky way your slutty inventor would assume," She rambled as she yanked Kokichi onto the living room couch.

Kokichi tried to get back up from the couch to run away, but a firm grip on his hair kept him from going anywhere. A harsh grunt followed afterward. Junko simply sat on the couch with the obvious power hold between the two of them.

"Now now- it would be incredibly rude for you to leave the party when you have a guest, wouldn't it?" Her voice was ice and her gaze wasn't much better. Kokichi breathed in and locked away his ever-growing fear and replaced it with anger towards the bitch.

A large, joyful smile erased her cold demeanor. 

"So I can only assume who I am, correct?"

Kokichi didn't say anything and only glared at her.

Junko laughed a little and shoved a picture into Kokichi's face, a very sinister smile curling on her lips.

"And I can only assume you know who these lovely people are, correct?"

Kokichi wanted to vomit and his face went pale. His eyes stared at the photograph, never moving away from their target. Junko only laughed and ripped the picture away and yanked on Kokichi's hair.

"I want to know more about you, and you want to know more about me, yes?"

...

...

The picture showed everyone in DICE tied up in a circle, circular blades inches from each of their faces.

"You want to know what happened to them, huh? Then let's talk." Her hand pulled him forward and he could easily see it.

Through those swirling eyes full of sick despair, he could see his own, much more terrified face.

...

...

He'll be lucky if he doesn't fall into the pit everyone else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there pals i made a speedpaint of ur favorite crackhead - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W0eGKvBRS9k&t=6s
> 
> hihihi sorry my motivation to write literally yeeted out the fucking window wh oo ps  
> so i apologize that this chapter might not be very good :((
> 
> and im sorry that this is heckin short---- sksds i have no excuse a a  
> tho,,, i think kokichi is getting close to falling into despair and y'all know what that M E A N S
> 
> spider kokichi is becoming a fucking tHING


	5. 𝕊ℙ𝕀𝔻𝔼ℝ 𝕆ℕ 𝕋ℍ𝔼 𝕎𝔸𝕃𝕃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spider man  
> spider man  
> spider man does whatever he fucking wants, kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m m m m  
> it's the day, folks
> 
> so  
> yes im still working very hard on my replay kg thanks for asking  
> also i made an instagram for it if any of u were interested ? ? https://www.instagram.com/danganronpa_replay/  
> take it

The front door of his house shut violently once Junko finally left and Kokichi simply stayed silent. The picture of DICE dangled from his index finger and his thumb, but he's looked at it long enough to have it ingrained in his retinas.

The house stayed silent for a while and it made Kokichi want to choke on it.

 _(12:25) unknown:_ _address link_

_(12:25) unknown: you really wanna know how bad of a leader you are? go visit your friends why dontchya  
_

Kokichi simply stared at his phone screen. He knew if she got involved she would make a gigantic impact on him compared to Shuichi. She  _was_ the Ultimate Despair, after all. He looked at the picture again- tired eyes absorbing the photograph again.

"Come on," a soft voice murmured on his side, "Go to the address she gave you."

Kokichi pulled his eyes away from the picture to see one of the DICE members beside him, staring at him with their signature clown mask. However, he couldn't find the energy to pick himself up from the couch. The DICE member beside him tilted their head and pointed to the text with the address.

"Click it," they said but had multiplied into a variety of voices. All of which he knew very clearly. Kokichi's thumb hovered over it, hesitation evident in his face. Suddenly more and more DICE members appeared and surrounded him, urging him to clink the link and follow the address. The voices bounced all around his brain- impossible to differentiate the tone to the owner.

Kokichi's shaking thumb still hovered over the linked text. Everyone's voices grew louder and louder, and a sudden screech forced him to drop his phone and cover his ears. He doubled over, shoving the butt of his hands into his ears to desperately try and block out the screech. But the screech was coming from inside of his head and there was no blocking it out.

Out of pure adrenaline, Kokichi grabbed his phone and clicked the address and bolted from his house praying that's what was causing all the chaos.

And it was.

The screeching and yelling instantly stopped once Kokichi stood in front of this janky warehouse. He was hit with a foul smell. His heart drummed an erratic pattern in his chest. His throat closed up and it was hard for him to breath. And yet... he opened the warehouse door.

God did he fucking wish he hadn't.

The stench that was contained inside the building hit him with enough force to make him take a step back and suck in a mass amounts of fresh air. Kokichi's eyes watered and it didn't seem like it was going to stop. His eyes finally got to focus on what was in front of him. A thing of bile ran up his throat, but he forced it back down with a look of disgust.

His legs shook and he had to hold onto the door to keep himself standing.

What he saw was completely different from the picture. No no- it was completely worse.

In the center of the building contained the other 9 DICE members, very obviously dead, with their intestines completely ripped out from their torsos. They dangled in the air, spelling out the word "DESPAIR!" Clown-like smiles were drawn with blood on the walls and the DICE members were simply tossed about- much like discarded rag dolls. There were no sawblades in sight, no weapon to prove that it was the killer in this. Only bodies and blood.

There they were.

The only people he could call family next to Shuichi.

Kokichi stepped forward to make sure this all was real. His eyes and brain refused to believe it- but his sense of smell believed it whole-heartedly. Little  _plit plat_ 's of blood dripping from the dangling intestines. He was absolutely speechless.

_Plit_

_plat_

Kokichi was completely mesmerized by the sight that he didn't initially register the claws gently grabbing his shoulders.

"Isn't it beautiful, Kokichi?" Junko whispered in a breathy tone, "How despairing it is! Your family gets murdered in a more gruesome way than you thought they did!"

She brought her face to the side of his head, "And you had no way of stopping it, either!"

Junko brought her face back and cackled, shaking Kokichi in the process.

"How  _wonderful!_ "

_Plit_

_plat_

Tears poured from his eyes. They fell and fell and fellandfellandfell.

Soon Kokichi was just balling his eyes out and couldn't  _stop_. And he fucking  _hates_ it. He hasn't cried like this in  _years-_

"Do you wanna know who murdered them?" Junko whispered to him, "Hm? Do you wanna know who slaughtered your precious family?"

Tears continued to fall from Kokichi's face. He seemed to not have heard Junko's question.

"Kokiichi?" Junko poked his face, "Do you wann-"

"Yes."

Kokichi's voice was firm with building anger. "Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to do this."

At first, Junko was stunned by the sudden confidence after his breakdown, but a cruel smile replaced the surprise. She squeezed his shoulders.

"Well, golly you sure are eager!" She giggled like an innocent school girl. She pulled out her phone, quickly typed in the information of the person, and happily sent it off to Kokichi.

"Tootles, Kokichi~!"

Kokichi pulled out his phone, staring at the photo and address of the person who killed DICE. Angry tears dripped from his eyes as he got directions to the person's home and began to head over...

..

...

....

The rickety door groaned open as his lock-picking tools were hastily shoved back in his pocket. He closed the door behind him, back pushed up against it. The living room was not too far away, but thankfully the tv was loud enough to block out the intruder.

He stealthily made his way to the kitchen to find an easy weapon. His eyes immediately got the attention of a large cleaver on the counter. A grin formed on his lips as he ran to grab it. His slim fingers wrapped around the handle. His arm shook from both the weight of the blade and the thought of what he's about to do-

"You don't have to do this, y'know," a DICE member whispered. Kokichi grit his teeth, fingers gripping the handle like his life depended on it.

"But I _do_." He glared at the hallucination with raw anger, "This man  _killed_ you guys and he deserves to  _suffer_."

The DICE member pulled off their mask and frowned in disapproval. Their eyes glared red.

"Do you not remember our rule?" They asked softly, "In no way shape or form will we purposefully harm another?"

Kokichi glowered at them and hissed lowly, "Fuck that rule. If anyone  _dares_ to mess with any of  _my_ family that rule goes out the damn window."

The DICE member dipped their head towards the ground.

"If you so wish, leader."

And then they vanished.

Kokichi walked inside the living room and knocked the television to the ground. It hit the ground violently with a loud crack, effectively startling the homeowner. He stared at Kokichi with terrified eyes.

"Don't speak or I'll rip that disgusting tongue of yours out of your damn mouth," Kokichi hissed.

He marched up to him and grabbed him from his collar and glared into his fear-struck eyes.

"You thought it would be funny to slaughter my family? To rip out their intestines and throw them around like their life meant nothing??"

A terrifying smile curled inhumanely on his lips as he raised the butcher knife above his head. A loud cackle rang in the house. "Now this will be absolutely  _hilarious!_ "

Kokichi swung the cleaver into the man's shoulder, slicing about half-way. The man yelled in pain, but Kokichi just clamped his hand over their mouth.

"What did I say? What did I fucking say?"

Without warning, Kokichi grabbed the man's slimy tongue, yanked it out as far as it could go, and sliced the meat right out of the man's mouth. Kokichi dropped it into the man's lap afterward.

Kokichi pushed the cleaver straight through the man's shoulder and the man gurgled out a pathetic groan. Kokichi only cackled.

And he did that again.

and again

and again

and again and again and againandagainandagainandagain

until the man was nothing but a heap of his own limps.

Kokichi struggled as he picked up the man's head with both of his hands. He stared at with a proud grin.

His ruby eyes gleamed with pride as he ran home with his new prize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man i love to torture kokichi, don't i?  
> first it was shuichi's execution in botulinum now this  
> how saaaad :(
> 
> fxck this is a short chapter again fuuuuuck - im sorry :(  
> hey on the plus side despair! kokichi's finally here-
> 
> also note! ! im probably gonna take a break from bury a friend for a little because i want to work on replay for a bit and not feel like i need to update this and rush chapters to get done just to work on my kg. im sorry but replay has been put on way too long of a hold becase of school and i really want to get working on it :(((
> 
> story idea wise- im now thinking of a winter guard series of fics because why not? they have enough members to form a guard team skskssk and u get to see ur favorite/least favorite characters in a guard uniform with a specific hairstyle and makeup ;)


End file.
